fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Peppypony/Canine Physiology (A
Introduction Canines are the dominant species of Planet Oasis. Now there are differences to wild or pet canines and intelligent canines. Wild or pet canines are just like canines that you'll find in The Real World and intelligent canines evolved from them. Intelligent canines can walk on four legs or two legs. When they're on four legs, they look just like wild or pet canines except they have headfur. When they're on two legs, they look the same except they shapeshift their front legs into human looking arms and bend the joints on their back legs backwards slightly in order for them to be able to walk on two legs. Intelligent Canines are only capable of being Shepherds, Dalmatians, Huskies, Wolves, Collies, Spaniels and many different fox species. They roam all over Planet Oasis and have technology just as advanced as The Human Race in The Real World . The GMI (Global Military Intelligence) however, has certain advanced sci-fi like technology. They have actually space traveled to another planet which has a tiny island on it and has built settlements on it. Their technology has not got much further than that though. They like to keep their most advanced technology hidden away from Society and use them for emergencies. Most of the time when the verse says "canine", it refers to Intelligent Canines. Diamond Magic Abilities Canines have a type of magic that is considered to be extremely rare in the universe. It is called "Diamond Magic". Just Magic can do many things. But it cannot do literally anything. There are things that is impossible with magic however, we do not literally everything that magic can't do. Diamond Magic is exactly the same except there is one thing that it can do that every other type of magic in the universe can't do. If you get enough Diamond Magical energy, it can eradicate the Kenzaco Plague in just seconds. A virus that has spread across the entire universe. Diamond Magic also gives every single canine on Oasis these abilities listed down below. However, it takes canines plenty of time to eventually learn how to use these abilities. Canines who are inexperienced in combat most likely cannot use any of these abilities. Statistics Amplification/Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Most canines are only Average Human Level. With enough fighting experience, they can go to Althete Level and Street Level. But with Diamond Magic, they can have their Attack Potency and Durability boosted to much higher levels which grants them Superhuman Physical Characteristics. Limited-Shapeshifting: They can shapeshift slightly in order to walk on two legs or four legs just like wild canines also known as their feral ancestors. Although they all fight on two legs. Forcefield Creation: '''They can create a invisible forcefield around their bodies so thin that literally every single piece of their fur is still capable of moving which makes them capable of taking greater hits. This is what they use in battle. After it has been broken down, canines will not be able to set them back up again until the next hour. '''Non-Physical Interaction and resistance: Magic allows the canines weapons to interact with ghosts and prevent them including their own attacks from going through their own forcefields. Although ghosts can still damage the forcefields. Existence Erasure and Creation: '''Whenever canines's shields or weapons get severely damaged, they can erase them and then recreate a completely undamaged replica of the weapon or shield. The weapons that they can create varies between different characters. '''Info about weapons and shield: Their weapons will also be capable of using ranged attacks, if it's not their weapons then other things will make up for it such as Florence's explosions who is a part of a small number of canines who can use their magic for attacks. Another example could be Corstein, who can use her own pet ghosts for projectiles. But all projectiles are spammed just like gattling machine guns. All canines can create a shield made of strong glass covering the entire front part of their bodies. Although the shields can only stay up for ten seconds and then they won't be able to open up again for another ten seconds. Resistance to any form of hax that involves touching via Forcefields: '''Canines cannot be haxed if the hax involves touching it's target in order for it to work because the forcefield is in the way. Let's imagine one character that could turn targets into a frog with just one zap of a laser and they have two targets. One target is just a person and the other target is a person with a brick wall surrounding them (Except Diamond Magical Forcefields are skin tight). One target can be zapped and turned into a frog because there is nothing in the way stopping that from happening to them. But the other target has a brick wall blocking the laser from zapping the target. '''Other magical powers: Magic can give canines extra powers or abilities which can be almost anything really. However, this only happens on rare occasions and one example would be Pluto who is capable of creating portals with the power of his mind. But then eventually later on found out that he had many other magical powers. Senses overview Senses are something that every canine is born with and is one of the first things that they can do as soon as they are born. They are even better than wild or pet canines senses because that is where they evolved from. Hearing senses: This allows them to hear things from much further away. How far they can smell is within a hundred feet radius. How far they can hear depends on where they are. If they are in quiet area such as the woods, they can hear up to three miles away. If they are in a nosy area such a big city, they can only hear up to two miles due to the many obstacles such as houses and buildings. Smell senses: Their enhanced sense of smell allows them to smell anything but only if its with in a hundred feet radius. This is very useful in combat when it comes to trying to figure out where the opponents are. Sense limitations: They will only be able to hear or smell something as long as they try to smell it and it is a certain smell or sound that is within a certain radius. If they aren't even trying to hear or smell a certain entity or object, their sense of hearing and smell isn't any better than that of a normal human being. One example being when Abba was looking for a pencil because he accidentally tossed it somewhere. He couldn't smell it. But then he sniffed to see if he could sense his smell on the pencil and then he was able to smell it. He used it to figure out where it was, he followed the direction of the smell and found it. Reincarnation This does not just apply to canines. Literally anything that has a soul reincarnates into another life after it dies. They can reincarnate into another life anywhere. They may reincarnate into another life in a different universe, or maybe into another life that's just right next to where they died in their previous lives. They can reincarnate into any species. Whether it maybe another member of their own species or a completely different species. Innocent lifeforms will reincarnate into a better, easier life and will continue to get better and easier until they eventually end up being evil. While evil lifeforms will reincarnate into a worse, more difficult life and will continue to get worse and more difficult until they eventually end up being good. Category:Blog posts